Decisions
by Rainy Haze
Summary: Sharon and Alden are now 17 and officially back together again. Only this time, their relationship has gone really far and its about to affect their future.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes:**

I live in the US, so I have only seen episodes that have aired in the states so far. Any episodes aired after 'Miss Understanding' will not apply here. I will also refer to a few episodes aired before 'Miss Understanding' in this story. However, since there are some episodes that Disney never shows (like 'Worst First Date Ever'), my memory might not be accurate on them. Feel free to correct me on anything I get wrong.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Braceface. If I did, this show would be treated better in the US.

* * *

**

Sharon Spitz looked at the clock in her kitchen. It was 7:50. In about 10 minutes, her boyfriend, Alden Jones, would be over to study with her for a math test they had at school tomorrow. She got out all of her math books and heated up some popcorn.

She heard the bell ring and ran to the living room, knowing it was the love of her life. She answered the door and Alden was there waiting. He came in and she kissed him passionately.

After the kiss, they both walked into the kitchen. Sharon sat down in a chair and opened up a book.

"Okay, we better get started on this." She finally spoke up "I think we should look at the trigonometry first."

She started to turn a page in her book, but couldn't concentrate because Alden was kissing her neck.

"Alden!" She exclaimed, pushing him away.

"What?" He asked, sounding confused.

"We're supposed to be studying!"

"Aw, do we have to do that now?"

"Yes! We have a test tomorrow. Remember?"

"But you're home alone, right?"

"Yeah, but..."

"What time are your mom and brother coming back at?"

"Josh is at a friends house and should be back around 9:30. My mom is speaking at some support group meeting and she said she won't be back until midnight, maybe even later depending on how long it runs."

"See? We have all night to study!" He said as he put his arms around her "Can't we just go make out in your room for a few minutes?"

Sharon almost melted in his arms. "Fine." She said, sighing "But only for five minutes. Then we go back to studying immediately."

They both went up to Sharon's room, closed the door and got into a heavy make out session on her bed. They started rolling around on the bed while they were making out and Alden began to pull her shirt off. Sharon slapped his hands away and immediately sat up straight.

"Come on, Sharon!" He said, sounding a little annoyed "It's not like we've never..."

"I know, but we have to study for our test."

"So? Josh isn't going to be home until 9:30 and who knows when your mom will be back by. So let's do this now, while we still have a chance."

"Fine, you've talked me into it." She sighed as she let him take her shirt off. He was just so hard to say no to. "I knew we should have studied at the library."

She took off his shirt and they both went back to making out on the bed. He reached in the back and started to unhook her bra.

"Remember though, we're going back to studying after this."

"Of course..."

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter was a little short, but I will be adding longer chapters later. I promise! My reason for writing this story is that I am a huge Braceface fan and I don't think there are enough stories in the Braceface category on this site (I also don't think that this show is being treated right or given the attention it deserves in the states, as mentioned in my first AN). Of the few Braceface stories that are on this site, only about 1 or 2 of them have actually been completed. It is my goal to complete this story as well. I'm going to keep writing, even if I end up not getting that many reviews. I have fallen in love with the plot (I don't want to give it away yet, you'll have to keep reading to see where I'm going with it). 

Well, I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter. Some reviews would be nice. I will also accept constructive criticism. In fact, I encourage it. But don't bother flaming, I will just ignore those. Also, let me know if you feel I need to up the rating to M. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Sharon slowly opened up her eyes and began to sit up. She looked to the other side of the bed and smiled as she watched Alden's chest rise up and down, in a deep sleep. He looked so calm and peaceful. Suddenly, she looked at the clock on her dresser and realized it was 7:15 AM.

"Oh no!" She thought, in a state of panic "I was supposed to wake up 15 minutes ago... and Alden was supposed to leave about 10 hours ago!"

"Alden, wake up!" She said, shaking him anxiously.

"What? What happened? What's going on?" Alden asked, as he jolted awake. "Sharon?"

"Alden, we fell asleep again." She explained gently "It's 7:15. You have to get out of here now before someone catches us or we're late for school."

"Oh crap!" He exclaimed, as he jumped out of bed. He looked around for his clothes and quickly threw them on. He gave Sharon one last kiss goodbye and then opened up a window and climbed out.

"Be careful!" She exclaimed, worrying for her boyfriends safety as he made his way down to the ground.

Sharon's heart raced as she heard a knock at her door and then heard it creak open. Her mother, Helen Spitz, poked her head through the crack slightly.

"Sharon, honey" She said softly "You better wake up now or you'll be late."

"Okay, mom!" She shouted back and sighed in relief as the door closed.

She got out of bed and started to get ready for school. As she was getting ready, she kept on thinking that if her mom had come in just one minute earlier, she and Alden would have been caught. This seemed to be happening a lot lately. Her mom would totally freak if she ever found out that Sharon was sleeping with Alden.

Sharon and Alden first got together in the eighth grade, but they broke up a year later. They started going out a little bit during the beginning of tenth grade and were officially a couple again by the end of that year. Her mom knew about all of that and was cool with it, but she had no idea that they had been having sex for almost six months now and hopefully she would never find out.

Her mom just didn't understand that things were different from the way they were when she was Sharon's age. Everybody in high school was having sex. Even Conner and Alyson were probably having sex at this point. Not that Sharon would know for sure since she and Conner had kind of drifted a part at the end of ninth grade. But those two had been together for so long. How could they not have had sex in all these years?

When Sharon was finally ready, she quickly glanced at herself in the mirror and then ran downstairs for breakfast, hoping nobody would suspect what she was doing last night.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I hope everyone liked this chapter. Thank you to everybody who reviewed the first one. Again, I know this chapter was on the short side. Sorry about that. The next chapter is going to be pretty short too since it is really just a filler. But don't worry. The chapters will get longer as the story progresses. Just keep reading. Thank you. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sharon nervously tucked a strand of blond hair behind her ear as she slowly walked into the high school building. She was dreading having to go to her locker which was right next to the locker of her worst enemy, Nina Harper, this year. When she got there though, she was pleasantly surprised not to see Nina. Instead, she saw her best friend, Maria Wong. She ran up to Maria and gave her a big hug.

"What was that for?" Maria asked, smiling slightly.

"For not being Nina."

"Yeah, thank god for that."

Sharon giggled slightly.

"So, are you ready for the math test today?" Maria asked.

"Math test? Damn! I totally forgot about that!"

"But I thought you and Alden were going to study together last night?"

"We were, I mean, we did but..."

"But what?" Maria asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I mean he came over and everything... and I had all my books out and was ready to study. But Alden really wanted to make out with me, so we went up to my room. One thing lead to another and..."

"Okay, okay! I get it!" Maria said, cutting Sharon off.

"The thing is, we ended up falling asleep... and my mom almost caught us this morning."

"Again? Sharon, that's the third time this month! I've warned you to be careful about that."

"Relax, my mom still hasn't caught us yet. She's totally clueless about it."

"Yeah, for now..."

Their conversation was interrupted by a ringing bell.

"We better go to home room now." Maria said as she started walking down the hall.

"Yeah and I'd better pray for a miracle so I can pass that test." Sharon replied as she followed her best friend.

* * *

A/N: Okay, like I said, this chapter is just a filler. But I will be posting the next chapter soon and that's when the good stuff starts to happen. So keep reading! 


	4. Chapter 4

Sharon opened up her eyes and laid in her bed for a few minutes. She just woke up from a very weird dream involving french fries. She hasn't had dreams like that since she first started her period at thirteen. Only this time, instead of Nina taking the french fries away from her in the dream, Alden was feeding them to her while they were... well... yeah. She did seem to be having a lot cravings for food lately, which was weird. Thank god she wasn't having cravings for any meat though. She had been a strict vegetarian since eighth grade and vowed never to touch meat again.

She looked at her clock. It was 1:00 on a Thursday afternoon. Normally Sharon would be in school right now, but she had been feeling sick with the flu all week so her mom was letting her stay home. She was still feeling a little groggy but she didn't want to be asleep for the entire day so she got out of bed anyway.

She tried to get a pair of jeans on, but she couldn't get them up over her thighs. She tried on another pair of jeans and had the same problem. She was able to get the next pair she tried on over, but she couldn't get the zipper to close. She tried sucking her stomach in to make them fit, but it didn't work. Eventually she had tried on every pair of jeans she owned and none of them fit her. She finally settled on wearing a pair of baggy grey sweat pants and a red t-shirt. They seemed to be the only things left in her closet that actually fit.

Sharon looked at herself in the mirror. Nina was right. She had definitely gained weight in the past couple of months. Probably because she kept craving different foods and couldn't stop eating. But she had already gone on a dangerous crash diet once because of a comment Nina made about her weight back in the ninth grade. She wasn't going to be stupid enough to listen to Nina again.

She started to pull her long blond hair back in a ponytail until she was interrupted by a nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach. She went to the bathroom and threw up. After flushing the toilet, she returned to her room.

"Damn" She thought "You'd think I wouldn't want to eat so much when I'm feeling this sick. I can't even keep anything down! Unless... what if I'm..." She looked down and put a hand over her stomach "No! I can't be! Can I?"

She pulled a calendar out from her bag and flipped through it. She tried to remember the last time she had her period. As she looked through the calendar and counted the days in her head, she realized... she hasn't had a period in three months!

"Oh shit!" She exclaimed out loud. Sharon put her hand over her stomach once again. She knew she had to find out for sure.


	5. Chapter 5

Sharon drove to the drugstore. It was 2:30 so anyone who went to her school would still be there, hopefully. The last thing she wanted was for everyone at school to be talking about her, especially since she wasn't even sure if it was true yet.

When Sharon finally got to the drugstore, she went in and got a few things. She picked up a couple of magazines, some lip gloss, nail polish and the one thing she really came there for... a home pregnancy test.

After Sharon paid for her items, she drove back home, went into the bathroom and took the test. After she did what the instructions said, she sat on the edge of the bathtub as she waited for the results. According to the instructions, she had to wait five minutes and then the window on the stick would show a plus sign if she was pregnant or a minus sign if she was not.

As Sharon was waiting, she started thinking about what she was going to do if she really was pregnant. She was only seventeen. How was she going finish school this year? It was her last year of high school and she was supposed to graduate. Would they even allow her to stay in her current school if she was pregnant or would she have to transfer to some alternative school? Even if she did manage to finish high school, how would she attend college next year and achieve her life-long dream of becoming a veterinarian if she was stuck taking care of a baby? Of course, she could always put the baby up for adoption... or get it aborted. Her heart sunk at the mere thought of having an abortion. She was surprised at herself for even considering it. But would she really have any other choice?

She also thought about how everyone around her would react to the news. Her parents would probably disown her. Adam was going to kill her and then he would kill Alden next. Her reputation at school would be ruined. Even though almost everyone in high school was having sex, the girls who got pregnant always seemed to be the ones who got labeled as sluts or whores. That actually didn't seem very fair, really. Even Josh was going to be shocked by this news. And Alden. Poor Alden! This was going affect him more than anybody else. He was probably going to dump Sharon if she turned out to be pregnant. After all, he had a life-long dream too, of becoming a rock musician. Things were finally starting to happen for his band, Mangled Metal. He wasn't going to want to give all that up and become a father.

Sharon looked at her watch. Ten minutes had passed since she first took the test. The results were definitely ready now. She walked over to the counter and picked up the stick. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she started to calm down a bit, she opened her eyes up and looked at the stick. In the window she saw... a plus sign... a big red plus sign.

She stared at the stick for a few seconds, hoping that the sign in the window would magically change into a minus sign if she looked at it long enough... but it didn't. She put the stick back inside the box it came in and left her house. She threw the test away in a trash can at some nearby alley. She did not want her mom or brother to find it.

When Sharon got back to her house, she looked at her watch once again. It was 3:35... and it was Thursday which was one of the only days that Maria didn't have some extracurricular activity after school. Sharon picked up her cell phone and dialed her best friends number.


	6. Chapter 6

Maria was in the middle of doing her homework when she heard her cell phone ring. She picked up after about 3 rings.

"Hello?" She spoke into the phone.

"Maria?" She heard her best friend say on the other end, in a trembling voice. She sounded really upset, almost frightened in fact. It was weird. She knew Sharon was sick, but that shouldn't do it.

"Sharon?" Maria asked, her voice now filled with concern "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not. My life is over."

"Okay, don't worry. It's all right. Just calm down and tell me what happened."

"I... um... I... just took a pregnancy test..."

"A pregnancy test? Why would you... oh my god! Sharon, are you...?

"I am! The test was positive. I'm pregnant!" Sharon was now in tears and Maria knew that she would not calm down unless somebody was there to comfort her.

"Are you home alone right now?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay, I'm going to be over there in a few minutes. Just try to calm down until then. Go read a magazine or something."

"Okay..."

Maria ended the call and put her books away. She didn't care if her homework didn't get finished tonight. Her best friend needed her and that was all that mattered right now. She grabbed her car keys and her purse. She quickly let her parents know that she was going over to Sharon's house. She headed out the door, got into her car and started driving to the house she knew the directions to by heart.

* * *

Sharon laid down on the couch in her living room as she waited for Maria. She tried to read a magazine like Maria had suggested, but it didn't help. She couldn't concentrate on it. Even playing with her dogs and cats didn't cheer her up, and her pets usually always made her feel better. All she could think about was the fact that she was now pregnant. 

Pregnant. The word stuck in her head. It just didn't sound right. It didn't sound like something that she ever thought would happen to her. Maybe to other people, but not her. At least not until she was married. But right now she was only seventeen. She was too young to be a mother. She was supposed to graduate from high school, go to college, get a job as veterinarian and then get married and have children. She wasn't ready to raise a child yet... and neither was Alden, who she still hasn't told about her pregnancy. He still had no idea that his life was over and that he was going to become a father. Then again, he wasn't the one who was stuck carrying the baby. In fact, he didn't even have to be involved at all if he didn't want to be. He could just go off on tour with his band, Mangled Metal, and leave Sharon to take care of the baby all by herself... and that was probably exactly what he was going to do when he found out. Guys have it so easy.

Sharon's thoughts were suddenly shaken when she heard the bell ring. She knew that it was her best friend waiting for her. She got up from the couch and ran to the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Sharon opened up the door and did not hesitate to give her best friend a big, tight hug as soon as she saw her. When she finally let go of the hug, she let Maria in and lead her into her room. They both sat down on Sharon's bed.

"Thank you so much for coming over, Maria! You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Hey, no problem. You're my best friend and I know you would have done the same for me."

The girls were silent for about a minute or two. Finally, Maria spoke up.

"So... does anyone else know that you're... with child?" Maria asked while looking towards Sharon's stomach, which actually was starting to show a little bit.

"No, no one else knows yet. You're the first person I told."

"And this flu you've had all week? Is that really morning sickness?"

"Yeah, apparently. Except I don't know why its called morning sickness when it lasts all day. I was up puking my guts out until, like, 2 AM last night."

"Ooh, that sounds rough."

"Yeah, it was. Not fun at all, believe me."

"Do you know if you're going to keep the baby yet... or even have it at all?"

"No, I'm not sure yet. I guess I'm going to have to talk to Alden about it and see what he wants to do."

"Yeah, you're going to have to tell him... and you have to tell your mom."

"My mom..." Sharon shook her head "No, I can't. She will kill me."

"Sharon, you have to! She's going to find out sooner or later."

"She's going to hate me for this..."

"No, she won't. I mean, I'm sure she won't be happy about it at first, but she's not going to hate you. Besides, your mom is a shrink. She has talked to pregnant teenagers before."

"Yeah, but none of those teenagers were her daughters! She doesn't even know that Alden and I were sleeping together! So what the hell am I supposed to tell her now? That we have been lying and sneaking around for the past eight months or so and now I'm pregnant because of it? We haven't even been using condoms or birth control or anything like that. God, I'm such an idiot!" Sharon broke down and started to cry again.

"Wait, you mean this entire time, you guys haven't been doing anything at all to prevent pregnancy?"

"No. I mean, we talked about using condoms when we first started having sex. But since neither of us get much privacy in our houses, we were afraid someone would find them and I was afraid someone in my family would find out if I went on the pill, so I didn't bother. I just never thought that teen pregnancy would ever happen to someone like me. I'm a good kid. Well, I usually am most of the time. And its not like I'm some kind of slut who sleeps around. Alden is the only guy I've ever been with." Sharon was now laying down on the bed and sobbing hard. She pulled a pillow up to her chest and hugged it tight.

"Damn, no wonder..."

The girls were silent again for another couple of minutes. Maria didn't know what to say. She knew that Sharon and Alden had been having sex, but she always assumed that they were being responsible about it. After all, they were both usually intelligent people and they seemed to know what they were doing. But apparently, they weren't even trying to prevent pregnancy or STDs (not that either of them had one, of course). Maria couldn't take the silence anymore, so she decided to say something to break it.

"You still have to tell your mom."

"I know." Sharon sighed "I think I'll talk to Alden first though. That way we can both figure out how to tell our families and we can try to decide what to do."

"Good idea."

"He's probably going to break up with me again, just like he did in the ninth grade."

"Why would he break up with you again?"

"Because I'm pregnant."

"So?"

"Maria, teenage boys are always abandoning their girlfriends after they get pregnant. No teenager wants that kind of responsibility."

"Well, not all of them do. Some guys actually do stick around and help out. Sometimes they even get married. Besides, Alden isn't like that. You should know that better than me."

"He wanted to go traveling with Mangled Metal this summer, remember? How is he going to do that if he has to help me take care of a baby?"

"So they can postpone the tour. Sharon, Alden is going to want to help you in any way he can. Trust me. He loves you."

"I really hope you're right."

Maria went over and hugged her best friend. "Don't worry. Everything is going to be okay."


	8. Chapter 8

Sharon walked inside the school building. She still had the morning sickness but she really needed to talk to Alden, so she told her mom that she was feeling well enough to go to school. She walked around the hall and tried to find Alden. She finally saw him standing by his locker and talking to his best friend, Brock Leighton. When Brock left, Sharon walked up to Alden and surprised him by kissing him on the cheek.

Alden turned around to see who this mysterious kisser was. "Hey Sharon!" He exclaimed as he hugged and kissed his girlfriend. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Um... no... not really."

"Oh... but you came to school today. That has to be a good sign, right?"

Sharon sighed. She knew she couldn't tell Alden right here, with everyone in the entire school listening. She had to talk about it with him alone.

"Listen" She said "I really need to talk to you about something. But I can't do it right now. Not here. Can we meet at the park after school lets out?"

"Okay, sure." Alden looked at Sharon, his blue eyes filled with concern "Are you all right?"

"No, not really. But don't worry about that right now. Just try to get through school today and we'll talk later."

"Okay..."

The bell rang and Alden and Sharon walked to home room together. Alden looked at Sharon one last time before walking into the classroom. He knew it was not going to be easy trying not to worry about her all day.

* * *

Sharon looked at her watch as she sat through her last class of the day. It was 2:45. In about 15 minutes, school would let out and she would be meeting Alden at the park to tell him what she was dreading telling him. Sharon sighed. This had to be one of the longest days ever. She could not pay attention at all in any of her classes. All she kept thinking about was how Alden was going to take the news and about how she was going to break the news to her mom later that night. She was definitely not look forward to it. 

A few of Sharon's teachers had noticed how distracted she was and asked her if she was okay. She told them that she was fine, she was just still feeling a little sick.. Technically that was true since she still had morning sickness and kept going to the bathroom to throw up between her classes. Some of the teachers asked her if she wanted to go home and rest, but Sharon assured them that she was fine and would make it through the day. She also had to keep reassuring Alden that she was okay. It was so sweet the way he was worrying about her like that. Maybe he would react to Sharon's news pretty well after all.

Sharon's last class had finally let out. She noticed this when she saw everybody else getting up and leaving. She went to get a few things from her locker and then started to walk to the park. When she got there, she sat down on the bench and waited for Alden. When Alden arrived, he kissed Sharon and sat down next to her on the bench. He finally spoke up.

"So... what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I have to tell you something. Something very important... and its not going to be easy."

"Come on, babe. You know you can tell me anything."

"Okay." Sharon took a deep breath as she prepared to break the news "I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?"

"I'm pregnant."

"But... how? Well, I mean... I know how, but... shit..." Alden sighed as he ran a hand through his brown hair.

Sharon looked down as she felt tears spring to her eyes. "Listen, if you decide to break up with me because of this, I will understand." She started crying a little harder.

Alden hugged her tight. "Sharon, I am not going to break up with you now! Do you really think I'm the kind of guy who would get a girl pregnant and then abandon her? I thought you knew me better than that..."

Sharon hugged Alden even tighter and cried so hard that she didn't think she would be able to stop. "Alden, I am so sorry! I don't why I thought that! I'm just so scared right now. I'm really, really scared and I don't know what to do."

After breaking away from the hug, Alden looked into Sharon's tear-filled green eyes, which were now red and puffy from crying. A wave of uneasiness washed over him. He hasn't seen Sharon cry this hard since he had dumped her back in the ninth grade. He now realized that he was a complete and total idiot for ever dumping somebody wonderful as Sharon in the first place. This was the girl that he ended up losing his virginity to... and now she was pregnant with his child. He couldn't believe it. They were so young. After a few minutes of silence, Alden spoke up.

"Hey, listen. I just want to let you know that I'm going to support you in whatever you decide to do."

"Really? So... if I decide to have an abortion, you won't think I'm a horrible person?"

"Absolutely not. Its your body."

"I don't think I can do that anyway."

"Okay, that's fine. If you decide to keep the baby, I will help you take care of him or her whenever I can. But I won't let you go through this alone, no matter what."

Sharon smiled slightly through her tears. "Thanks Alden. That really means a lot to me. So I guess the next step is trying to figure out how to tell our families."

Alden hugged Sharon once again "Don't worry, we'll figure it out together. We'll figure all of this out. Everything is going to be okay."

The teenage couple continued to hug for a long time, keeping each other warm through the cold December air in Elkford.


	9. Chapter 9

Alden sat down on a chair in his garage while he waited for his best friend, Brock, to show up for band practice. Normally he would have been waiting for their other band member, Carmen, as well but he was away on vacation this week, so Alden and Brock had to manage practice without him until he got back. Alden started strumming the strings of his guitar absentmindedly. It had been almost two hours since he found out that Sharon was pregnant. He still had no idea what he was going to do about it. He wanted to be supportive of his girlfriend no matter what, but the truth was that he just wasn't ready to be a dad at this point in his life. He knew that Sharon didn't want an abortion, so he was kind of hoping that she would consider putting the baby up for adoption. Even though she would still have to go through labor and childbirth, at least this way they would both be able to get on with their lives after the baby was born and wouldn't have to deal with the burden of raising a kid.

"Oh man, why am I being so selfish?" He thought "I'm only thinking about what I want. I should leave this up to Sharon like I said I would. She's the one carrying the baby... and if she wants to keep it, I will help out like I promised her. I don't want to be like all those other assholes who get a girl knocked up and then abandon her and leave her alone with the baby. No, I'm going to be there for Sharon. I'm the one who got her pregnant, so I have to take responsibility for it too. I just hope she doesn't expect to get married or anything."

Even though he loved Sharon and wouldn't mind marrying her some time in the distant future, he just didn't feel ready for that kind of commitment yet. He was only seventeen and he wanted to get his music career started first. He also wanted to go on tour with his band over the summer, which he knew having a kid would interfere with. But he could probably work something out with Sharon. Maybe Sharon and the baby would even be able to come along on the tour with them. This was all assuming that Sharon wanted to keep the baby, of course.

Then he got to thinking about his family. He didn't even want to think about what they were going to do when he told them that he and Sharon were irresponsible enough to have unprotected sex and get pregnant from it... and it wasn't even their first time. He has been sleeping with Sharon for about eight or nine months now and they hadn't bothered using any form of contraception at all for reasons that seemed so stupid now. The consequences of unprotected sex were so much worse.

Brock finally arrived, nearly a half hour later than he was supposed to. Not that Alden even noticed, of course. He was too deep in thought about what a mess his life was right now.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I was..." Brock looked at Alden and noticed that his best friend wasn't even looking at him. Instead, he was looking down at his guitar and he seemed so preoccupied.

"You okay, dude?" He asked, sounding concerned. When Alden didn't answer him, he went over and shook him.

"Hello! Earth to Alden!"

"What? What happened?" Alden asked, as Brock's shake shocked him back to reality. He looked up and finally noticed his best friend was there.

"Oh, hey Brock." He said as he put his guitar down. "Sorry, I didn't see you come in."

"Yeah, I know. What's going on, dude? Why are you so out of it right now?"

"I just have a lot on my mind. That's all."

"Like what?"

"Nothing, really. Just some stupid things. Its no big deal. Just forget about it."

"Come on, you're my best friend. I know you better than that. So spill. What's really bugging you?"

"Fine." Alden sighed, figuring there was no use in trying to keep it a secret. Everyone was going to find out eventually anyway. "I got Sharon pregnant."

Brock's eyes widened in shock. "Damn, dude! Are you serious?"

"Do you think I would joke about this kind of thing?" Alden asked, sounding a bit annoyed.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to support Sharon with whatever she decides to do. What else can I do?"

"You do realize that if Sharon decides to keep the baby, you're going to be a father and will have to help take care of it, right?"

"Yes, Brock. I am well aware of that. Thank you." Alden said while rolling his eyes.

"Do you even know if she wants to keep it yet?"

"She's not sure. She said she doesn't want to have an abortion though, which means that she will either keep it or put it up for adoption."

"Do your folks know about this yet?"

"No, not yet. But I'm going to tell them later tonight, right around the same time Sharon tells her mom." Alden sighed "My parents are going to kill me for this... and my sisters are probably going to give me some big lecture about safe sex or abstinence or something like that."

"Good luck, man."

"Thanks. I have a feeling I will be needing it..."

* * *

I just wanted to thank everybody who has reviewed this story so far. I'm sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up. I have been away for the past couple of weeks and now I'm not sure how often I will be able to update anymore since school is starting up again next week. I will try to update whenever I can though. Keep reading and keep the reviews coming! Thank you. 


End file.
